


小宠是怎样上位的🤭8⃣️铁虫🚘

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本YY来自Lofter流星划过云烟点梗😋假设在他们相遇时，Tony不知道Peter就是Spider-Man⋯





	小宠是怎样上位的🤭8⃣️铁虫🚘

进入实验室看到男人，Peter想转身逃走。因为感到无比难堪。嫉妒和无地自容扭曲了他的脸。Peter以手掩面，心情极端恶劣又充满罪恶感，不知该用什么表情面对男人，他应该羞耻还是高兴？或许装做若无其事更好些？  
在被抓住双肩不得不面对那双美丽却带着愤怒的眼睛时，Peter心里只剩委屈。泪水像断了线的珠子一样坠落，他嗫嚅着说了句放开我。  
男人强忍住内心涌上来的不安十指紧扣住他的小助手。他有种感觉，一旦放开，他的男孩就要消失不再回来。他的心将会在以后装满别人，他治愈的微笑，眼中闪耀的光芒都再跟他无关。让他眼睁睁看着他带着他专属的温柔投入别人的怀抱，只是幻想他已丧失理智地银牙紧咬，嫉妒到窒息。  
   想到可能会失去那个天使，他的心和身体就像被揉碎一样，痛到不能呼吸。  
“为什么哭？”男人黑着脸向前一步。  
Peter踉跄着后退。  
“为什么要捂着脸？”男人继续逼近。  
男孩摇着头不说话。泪水顺着指缝间流淌。  
“为什么不敢看我？”男人坚定地前压。  
后背已经抵上了墙壁，男孩惊恐又绝望地看了他一眼，紧紧抓住自己的衣服闭上流泪的眼。  
男人略弯下腰，一手撑墙俯视他，另一手拈起小朋友的下巴。  
“你没有什么想对我说的吗？”  
朦胧的视线对上男人坦荡的双眼，Peter使劲摇着头。  
他又不是男人的伴侣，Mr.Potts都不在乎，他有什么立场说三道四？  
是的，Mr.Stark从没有说过爱他，没有吻过他，没有明确承诺他任何事情，所以他不应该想太多，可是⋯他的心为什么这么痛？  
胸口的衣服被一再揪紧，男孩试图笑起来，却完全没办法提起嘴角。  
伸出手试图推开男人，却被紧紧抓住。  
“承认爱我这么难吗？”男人含入他指尖咬了一口，看他红了脸慌乱地躲避并想抽回手指，坏坏地伸舌来回舔䑛着指腹，感觉到小东西的战栗，他把满是吻痕的脖子凑近他的脸，“你真的完全不在乎这些吗？”  
男孩强忍心痛，委屈地一直摇头。  
氤氲着水雾的明眸眼见又要下雨，男人叹了口气，抵上他光洁的额头，注视着他的双眼，像要看穿他的内心。“可是我希望你嫉妒，对我发脾气⋯”  
吻去那泪水，男人的眼眸深邃如极黑夜空的启明星。  
“那样我就不会内疚自己的行为了。”  
话音未落，好看的薄唇已经贴上肖想已久的小嘴，趁着对方惊讶的时机直接交缠上他的小舌，挑动他引诱他共舞，直到那个小东西软倒在他怀里喘息。  
男人提起男孩，不顾他的挣扎扔进了自己Kingsize的大床用身体紧紧压上。  
   “Peter Parker，只要我活着一天，你休想有别人！”  
衣服的残骸在那双美丽的眼前慢放般片片凋落。狂风暴雨般的爱意化作无处不在的亲吻覆盖了那个哭泣的小东西。  
甜美得仿若童话故事里走出来的小人儿，他不知道多少次夜半男人极力克制自己的欲望，在那脑海深处，他早已经哭泣着被奸淫侵犯了无数次。  
白晳娇嫩的肌肤细腻柔软，舒适到头皮发麻的极致触感让男人发出叹息样的轻吟，指尖游移在那雪白之上，爱不释手。  
“你只能是我的。”  
居高临下伸手在半空虚点，在那个小东西难以置信的目光中，一道透明墙壁虚影出现在他背后，他的肩膀被卡住了无法动弹。  
“Mr.Stark？”  
Peter伸手向后摸索，不料手指也被吸住。  
男人的指尖一寸寸巡过他的脸，专注的视线让他脸红心跳。  
“你愿意给我吗？”  
“不⋯”小朋友艰难地转开自己长到男人身上的视线，咬牙坚持拒绝。  
“说不是没用的，Mr.Parker。”男人凑到面前吻他的唇。  
“不行！”男孩胡乱摇头躲避，“这种事只能和最心爱的人做！”  
“你的确是我最心爱的人啊。”甜蜜的大眼睛微眯，那双唇吻上鼻尖。“难道我不是你最心爱的人吗？”  
“是⋯”这心跳声是怎么回事？吵死了！不要跳这么快啊！  
刚刚⋯看到的，床头柜上那个⋯是我做的钢铁侠⋯  
“那我可以吃你了吗？”  
眼前放大的脸上满是得意和幸福，伸出的舌尖缓慢舔了他的鼻头。  
少年被蛊惑，他闭上了眼睛。  
天知道，因为那人一句话，他从地狱直升天堂。  
最心爱的人⋯最心爱的人！最心爱的人！！  
“现在开始，我只允许你用你可爱的声音叫床⋯”在重新吻上他之前，男人在他唇角这样说。  
昨晚明明可以强势得像个超英一样压男人，今天像个小猫一样缩在男人身下，Peter只觉得热，热得不能思考。  
床技高超⋯真不是句空话，男人在少年身上四处点火，无处不在的手和吻让他应接不暇，他的大脑已经起不到任何作用，只能呻吟着接受男人的给予。  
男人只后悔没有早点吃掉这个美味的小家伙。  
他上过的美女不计其数，男人也不是没有，但没有一个像Peter一样鲜嫩可口，让他在自己享受的同时还想呵护他，让他拥有同样的快感。  
所以他耐心地吻遍了他的小天使每一寸肌肤，在他每次战栗时温柔地放慢节奏，直到他忍不住叫出声来才继续，终于，男人成功地逼哭了他的小天使。  
Peter不知道上床应该是什么样，因为他仅有的体验对象就是昨晚上的男人。但和他的莽撞不同，男人像会施展魔法，让他的身体完全失控，他不知道怎样才能得到满足。  
含在嘴里怕化了说的就是这时的男人。温柔地拭去小家伙的泪水，男人含住了他哭泣着的分身。  
突如其来的刺激让怀中人颤抖，很快他就受不了快感的堆积，用大腿内侧夹住男人的头哭泣喘息惊叫。  
趁着小东西的注意力都集中在前方，男人灵巧的创造无数奇迹的手指开始画圈圈慢慢探索他后庭幽穴。  
Peter不知道自己该收紧后面还是放松，男人的手指让他在麻痒的同时还很舒服，那个出口此时急切地想吞入什么，他无意识地扭动臀部，成功地让男人侵入了他内部。  
男人抬眼看着他的天使红了脸颦眉紧闭双眼，张着小嘴无意识地吐出甜美的呻吟，胸前挺立的两点粉色因为之前他的欺负艳红，在白皙的肌肤上分外惹眼。  
他发誓，这美景此生绝没有第二人能拥有。  
快感很快把Peter送上了云端。他全身潮红哭泣着尖叫着推拒着男人，却没有丝毫作用，挫败地泄在男人口中。  
他完全不敢睁眼面对男人啊！  
用自由的手挡住自己的脸，男孩哭得委屈极了。才知道前一天自己的表现是多么糟糕，男人却全程都笑着⋯  
所以⋯到底谁才是他的真爱啊！  
没用他纠结上一分钟，男人扒开他软了的双腿挺身进入了他。  
“痛！”他条件反射地夹住男人精壮的腰，睁开水雾弥漫的明眸柔软地望向男人。  
“Pet，sweet，I love you⋯”  
男人正定定地观察着他的表情，那双美过繁星的眼睛里只倒映着他一个。  
只一瞬，少年的身体放松了下来，被男人一插到底。  
男人举起他一条腿浅浅动起来，凑上前吻他的额头，眼睛，长睫，脸颊⋯他真的从没这么喜欢一个人，想把自己的一切双手捧到他面前，心里的爱意满满的外溢，直到把这个小东西淹没。  
他渐渐失控，全力进出，着魔一般只想听他用可爱的声音哭喊自己的名字。  
因为蜘蛛毒素的改造，Peter的身体本就比别人敏感十倍，在男人不留余力的操干😅下，没多久就全身发抖，哭泣着抽搐着尖叫着“Mr.Stark”又一次高潮。  
灼热的内壁不断吸吮着男人的巨大，让男人仰起头加速大力抽插，享受即将到来的高潮。  
Peter嗓子已经哭哑，只能颤抖着跟随男人的节奏一再刷新高潮，直到昏厥。  
男人射进他体内也没有退出，温柔地在他额头落下一吻，期待下次高潮会将他唤醒。  
是的。身为举世闻名的花花公子，他最大的资本就是他的身体。  
现在，他要用这巨大的资本让他的宝贝知道他是有多么爱他。  
并且以后再也没有人能让他高潮。他发誓。


End file.
